Game Over
by Richard Javier Martinez
Summary: The unofficial ending to the saga of Captain N: The Game Master


We finally defeated Mother Brain and her minions. We were celebrating in the Palace of Power. We were in the throne room.

The Power Glove near the throne turned on and ignited into a pillar of light. We all gathered around it. A booming voice began to speak, "Princess Lana, Captain N and the N Team, congratulations on defeating Mother Brain and her minions. You have brought freedom, peace and goodness throughout Videoland. All of you should be proud by what you have achieved accomplished. Captain N, you have done what I have brought you here for. Now I am going to open the Ultimate Warp Zone that you can go back to your world." I stood there quietly looking at the light. I didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations, Kevin, you get to go home." Mega Man, Kid Icarus, Simon Belmont said. Duke barked.

I looked at Lana. I saw a sad look on her face. I went up to her. I saw tears were on her eyes. "Kevin, I . . ."

"I want to be with you. Will you come with me?"

"I do too. I . . . I . . . I can't." I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She put a hand to her mouth. She turned and ran away. She went to her platform. It went up.

"Princess!" I started after her. I stopped because I felt a tug on my leg and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw it was Kid Icarus holding my shoulder. Mega Man holding my leg.

"Give her time, Kevin." I nodded.

I looked at the way she went. I didn't see her. I went to my room. Thought about the Warp Zone. I could go home. I thought about Princess Lana. I took off my jacket. I felt some paper and a pen in my jacket. Took them out. Thought about Lana. I found myself writing. I finished. I looked at what I just wrote. I made a decision. I put it in my right hand jacket pocket.

[Deleted Scene:

Thought about the Warp Zone. The door opened. I heard Duke barked. He came over. "Hi, boy." I scratch Duke's head. He barked. "Duke, I made a decision. My decision is . . ." Duke barked. "Duke, you have a choice. What do you want to do?" Duke barked. Barked. I smiled. Duke turned around in place and laid down. Thought again. Picked up my pen and started writing.

Dear Mom, I didn't run away. You don't have to worry about that. I did find a place that I need – I want to be at. I'm in a good place. I'm happy here. I also found someone to love. She's wonderful. But the only way we can be together is for me to stay here. And I know that is what I want to do. I'm happy. I'm sorry I didn't clean up my room as you told me. Love you, Mom. Your son, Kevin

Folded that letter and put it into my inner jacket pocket.]

I got up and walked out of my room. Went around looking for Lana. I saw Lana. I walked up to her. "Princess Lana, will you join me for a walk in the courtyard?"

"Yes." We go. It was a little chiller than usual. I saw Lana shiver. I took off my jacket and put it onto her. "Thank you, Kevin."

"You're welcome, Milady." I put my hand around hers. We looked at one another. We smiled. We walked on in silence. Looking at one another as we walked. "Lana. What can I say? I'm hooked."

She smiled shyly. She put her hand into the jacket pocket. She felt a paper. She took it out. She stopped. So did I. She saw her name on the paper. She unfolded it. She read it.

"My Dear Princess,

When I first saw you I was struck by how beautiful you are. As we spent time together my feelings for you developed more and more. I'm happy being with you. I fell for you when I saw you. I want to be with you because I love you. Princess Lana, you are the ruler of my heart."

She finished. She looked at me. We hugged. We smiled at one another. We kissed. We were walking hand in hand. We went back to the throne room.

The N Team was there. The Ultimate Warp Zone opened. I looked at it. I saw my room through the zone. I took out the letter that I wrote to my Mom. I put it through the zone. I saw it land on my Nintendo Entertainment System.

Princess Lana was standing in front of me. We reached out for each other's hand. Took a hold. In my peripheral vision, I saw the Ultimate Warp Zone was closing. It closed. Looking at the woman that I've come to know and love. "I'm glad I have a reason to stay in Videoland."

She smiled. "So am I." We kissed. We lived happily ever after.

Game Over


End file.
